Return to Future
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: When happens when Zack and Ivy return the electromagnet to the future? Takes place in "Labyrinth - Part 3: When in Rome".


Note 1: "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?" is copyrighted by Brøderbund Software, The Learning Company Inc, and DiC from 1994 to 4991. All rights served.

Note 2: This story starts in "Labyrinth: Part 3 – When In Rome" as Zack and Ivy return the items after Carmen escapes but before they check out the VILE training area.

"Return to the Future"

by Dr. Thinker.

=TIME: 1995 A.D.=

=PLACE: Amsterdam, Netherlands.

With Hannibal's elephants returned him in the Alps and with bust of Marcus Aurelius returned to the Amsterdam museum where Carmen Sandiego stole it.

Zack stated, "I'm really nervous about the next return."

Ivy stated, "You preaching to the chorus, bro.."

The AMCE CHIEF stare at his two young detects stated, "You look you have more zeroes then I did after the Tigress caper when done."

As she thought of her and Zack's attempt to catch Carmen Sandiego, Ivy brushed a nice shade of a red that would had match Carmen Sandiego's famous trenchcoat and fedora as she stated, "Active the Shield of Silence."

The familiar gray and white shield pop up. Ivy stated, "This is TOP SERCET!. After getting though VILE training – Carmen Sandiego started up a new time machine. You give us a new Chronoskimmer to chase her in time. We end up in 2101 A.D."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "Carmen WENT to the future?"

Ivy stated, "Yeah. When we got there, Carmen was a hero."

The AMCE CHIEF appeared to look a medical doctor as it asked, "Who put Brussels sprouts in your cereal this morning?"

Zack stated, "She didn't have a cereal, she had a cold piece of pizza."

Ivy sigh – they were pro and cons to having Zack on a caper. The pro was Zack was smart and know a lot of languages. Though Zack can get embarrassing on her or any other AMCE agents – though his level of embarrassment had went down after Carmen's attempt to steal a sub. But any way you slice, she was right – she just got back from another caper – no VILE agents on that one – and since they was a mandatory meeting at AMCE that day – she need a quick food, so she took one cold piece of pizza.

The AMCE CHIEF pop up a red clown on his computerized nose and stated, "Enough clown around – you two."

Zack stated, "We had one big problem in that time period beside Carmen."

The AMCE CHIEF asked, "Who?"

If looks could kill a hologram, The AMCE CHIEF would be floating as fast as a humming birds for his non-exist life from Zack and Ivy.

The AMCE CHIEF proofed a prison hat on his head as she asked, "Why are you looking at me like I'm public enemy number one."

Zack yelled, "Bingo."

The AMCE CHIEF switch from a prison hat to a reporter hat as she asked, "Why?"

Ivy stated, "He didn't know us. It took archives requisition to get him to admit that who we are."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "No wonder. Let me guess, Carmen Sandiego stole the electromagnet and you two got arrested."

Zack replied, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ivy stated, "Let's just face the music. Setting the Chronoskimmer for AMCE HQ in 2101 AD."

=TIME: 2101 A.D=

=PLACE: AMCE HQ – San Frisco, California, United States=

The place they landed was pretty much AMCE'S Hall of Fame. In the center stole, Carmen Sandiego statue dressed in her gray detective uniform. Lee Jordan's statue was supposed to be next to Carmen's own statue.

Sometime, Zack was on the same wave as her sister – and this was one of them Zack stated, "Where's Lee Jordan's statue?"

The golden version of the AMCE CHIEF appeared and stated, "The high-uppers in late 1995 A.D. Got around to removing Lee Jordan from the Hall of Fame for his not-so-nice crimes. And if you wonder why Carmen's statue is still up – it's to honor her brilliant moves in both her detective career and her criminal career. Excuse, why I check to see who you two are...Zachary and Iviciva York. Long TIME, no see. TIME pun totally intended." It paused and then asked, "What bring you two the future?"

Zack stated, "Return a stolen electromagnet from the World Fair in Abidjan, Ivory Coast in Africa that was done by Carmen Sandiego."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "So it's somewhere between 1994 to 1997 A.D"

Zack stated, "It's 1995 A.D were we C-5 from."

The AMCE CHIEF nodded, "I got something to show you two – follow the RC car."

The RC car lead them though the Hall of Fame to two statues. The statues were older but they were still familiar – their own selves. Ivy's future self was a little taller and had a bit of gray hair in her hair, but she was still wearing the usual AMCE uniform. Zack was still the same side but was holding on two model of AMCE machines – both familiar to them – the Warrant Machine while allows AMCE Detectives to get warrants for crimes done by some of the higher up of VILE agents & the Chronoskimmer – which they used to get to the. Instead of usual AMCE agent wear: he was wearing a AMCE Crimenet lab coat.

Zack stated, "So I looks like I move into Crimenet lab."

Ivy stated, "That's so you."

Zack nodded as asked, "What's that Tiger belt buckle doing on your statue?"

The AMCE CHIEF active the Shield of Silence over the two detectives. "When Carmen died from stealing the radioactive items of Marie Curie in 2010 A.D. You and Zack decided to close her file down – instead of the three clues that Carmen give AMCE when she faked her death in 1995 A.D., you got the DEED to VILE. They was a big problem – so you decide to talk to the CEO of AMCE herself, Linda Hand. The DEED to VILE forbidden the owner to shut down VILE – when was your two's original plans after Carmen's fake death trick. With some help from Amy Actor and some of Crimenet – they turn Iviciva York into Tina Gergon – the idea was to give AMCE another Carmen Sandiego. When ever an hothead AMCE agent thought Ivy was Tina in a disguise – Amy Actor was call in to play either Ivy or the Tigress. For quick switches, Ivy only had to hit her belt buckle to switch between forms. Crimenet even created a car that switch between regular AMCE car to the Tigress's car."

Zack stated, "So what's up with VILE in this era."

The AMCE CHIEF replied, "As the old saying goes, 'No news is good news.' The new leader is Val Ley. She stole electromagnet from a TOP SERCET research station in the Central America. This was twelve hour ago. Reports claim that a woman in a red catsuit was with her."

Ivy stated, "Carmen Sandiego! So she got the electromagnet with ease in the correct timeline."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "Can you do a favor?"

Ivy stated, "Sure."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "Can you reveal the electromagnet to the World Fairs goers in Abidjan, Ivory Coast?"

Zack stated, "Player, C-5 us to the World Fair."

=TIME: 2101 A.D.=  
=PLACE: AMCE HQ – San Frisco, California=

After the revealing the electromagnet, they landed in the AMCE CHIEF room, where lot of things let down. In the corner of the room was a high-tech version of AMCE CHIEF old body. It was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. The metal was as golden as the head of the AMCE CHIEF

Zack asked, "You got a new body?"

The AMCE CHIEF nodded, "Yeah, but still needs a few things before fielding testing. But it's supposed to due at the end of the year. AMCE Crimenet made the electromagnet but it's was just too BIG for my new body. It's either just too small or too big – but IF and WHEN Crimenet gets or made the correct size, I'm will be able to tap dance with the best of them."

Zack stated, "Catch you in the past, boss."

=TIME: 1995 A.D.=

=PLACE: Mammoth Cave, Kentucky, U.S.A. – Carmen Sandiego's Training Location=

The C-5 placed them right in the area where they started their time journal – Carmen's Time Lab in her secret training caper. It was empty – no VILE footman, no VILE agents, or even the VILE Queen herself, Carmen Sandiego.

Ivy stated, "We just might have miss her."

Zack added, "Next time, we won't let Carmen slip thought our grabs like this."

The AMCE CHIEF stated, "Don't be so hard on yourself, gumshoes. You save the Colosseum for future generations and return the stolen items to kept the past, present and future on track. Hey, if you ever better – you be – well – me." The AMCE CHIEF paused, screamed, and then floated as it asked, "What is that?"

THAT was VILE CHIEF – Carmen Sandiego's training boss – until Ivy used it to hold the door open to get to Carmen Sandiego – but she was a little too lite in doing so – and Carmen Sandiego started her second time travel.

Ivy answered, "Carmen's idea of a joke."

The AMCE CHIEF started getting bossy about Carmen making Zack and Ivy laugh.

=THE END=

York and Ivy's full of name of Iviciva, are my own identies. I borrowed the original ending to "Labyrinth: Part 3 – When In Rome" because I couldn't figure out a way to work a original ending. That ending was written by Doug Molitor.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
